


Gooey

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Demon Anatomy, Demon BBH, Dom/sub, M/M, NOT THE REAL PPL, Praise Kink, god rest my soul, this takes place in minecraft, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad takes Quackity on a date and things turn sexualOr: Quackity gives Bad dunderhead/srs
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 277





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow uhhhh  
> 1\. This is not the real people, hence why I don’t use their names  
> 2\. Do not send this to any of the ccs. I will delete it.  
> 3\. If the ccs state they’re not comfortable with this type of fic I’ll delete it.  
> Happy reading!

A dinner date was supposed to be cheerful and peaceful. This was not. Bad ran his hand through his hair with an annoyed sigh. His ‘date’ was talking about “Dunderhead” again, and laughing pretty hard about it. Bad stared with an annoyed glance.

“Quackity, eat your food and stop being weird. I accepted your invite to dinner, so you should at least try to be normal.” The other male laughed. “You decided to go on a date with me, so you got yourself into this.” He gave a toothy grin.

Despite being weird and foul, Quackity was attractive. His smooth skin flushed red when he laughed, and small curls of black hair stuck out of that beanie he always wore. He had a lovely smile and soft looking lips. He would often cover up that gorgeous mouth of his when he laughed or smiled, and Bad hated it. He wanted to see those plush lips curl into a grin.

Ah. Bad had been staring at Quackity’s lips for almost a full minute, and Quackity had a cocky smile on his face. “Baaaaad~” He singsonged. “You’ve just been looking at my lips...could it be....you want me to give you dunderhead?!” He faked surprise, giving the shocked accusation. The act quickly crumbled when he starting laughing. Bad groaned.

“No, Quackity. I was just admiring you. For someone so vulgar, you’re very pretty.” He said, face flushing a bit. Quackity dramatically tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and bit his lip. “You think I’m pretty? I bet you think about these pretty lips around your co-“ Bad cut him off with a loud “language!” He rolled his eyes and blushed again.

“Yes, I think you’re pretty.” That caught Quackity off guard and he nearly choked. He regained his composure by trying to tease the older male. “Why thank you Bad! But you didn’t deny the last part.” Bad sighed heavily again. Maybe if he entertained Quackity he would finally shut up. He took a deep breath and pushed out words that stuck to his tongue for a second.

“I didn’t, you’re right. So what if I want that pretty mouth of yours on me? You’ll finally use it for something better than swearing.” Bad was surprised at his own dominant tone. He hadn’t meant to say that last part, or make it sound so scary. Before he could apologize, he heard a strangled noise leave Quackity’s throat. He looked over at the stunned man.

Quackity was blushing and shifting around a bit. Had his words effected him that much? “Y-Yeah?” He stuttered, trying to keep his confident mask from slipping. “I’ll give you the best damn head you’ve ever gotten. My gag reflex is pretty weak, so you c-could fuck my throat..a-and choke me.....p-pull my hair..” the last part was nearly a whisper. Bad was shocked at how quickly Quackity went from cocky and annoying to blushing and stuttering.

Bad stood up and grabbed Quackity by the wrist, pulling him roughly to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked towards the smaller man. “On your knees. Now.” He commanded, and Quackity fell to his knees immediately. “Good boy.” Bad praised. Quackity whimpered at the words and nudged Bad’s erection with his cheek. Bad unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock....s..... holy shit. Bad had two. 

Two red tentacle-like dicks that faded to black near the tips. Jesus. Both were about 8 inches, and pretty thick. Quackity’s mouth watered and he grabbed both of the bases, putting one into his mouth and jacking the other with his hand. He fit the entire length of it in his mouth. He could feel it in his throat and he moaned. If his other hand was free, he would be touching himself.

After adjusting to the first dick in his mouth, he pushed the other inside. It was a tight fit and hurt his jaw, but the way Bad groaned and gripped his hair made it worth the pain. Quackity moaned at the pain searing through his scalp, and the vibrations snapped Bad’s thin patience. He tightened his grip on the other man’s hair and thrust deeper into his tight throat. Quackity allowed Bad to use him, feeling his cock twitch from the rough treatment.

“You feel so good, Quackity.” Bad moaned and thrust harder, nearly choking Quackity. With his hands now free, he reached into his sweatpants and stroked his sensitive cock. The praise lit a fire in his stomach and he felt his orgasm approaching embarrassingly fast. The roughness of it all nearly made him cum untouched. Bad noticed him touching himself and bit his lip.

“Mm.. I’m close.” He warned. Quackity moaned and allowed Bad to push all the way into his throat to finish. Burning hot cum filled his throat, and the temperature of it sent him over the edge. He almost passed out from how hard he came. His vision started to go blurry and Bad pulled out so he could breathe. 

When he opened his eyes after his orgasm slowed, he was greeted with a caring expression. Bad pulled him up onto the bed and held him close. “You did so good Quackity.” He spoke between gentle kisses. Quackity smiled and felt his heart swell from the kindness. 

“So does this mean you won’t doubt my awesome head ability now?” Quackity grinned as he spoke. Bad snorted and playfully bit his shoulder. They fell into a comfortable slumber, intertwined together.

—————

When Quackity met up with Karl the next day, he had a hard time explaining why his voice was so hoarse.


End file.
